The Lord's True Heart
by sentaifanfive
Summary: Takeru finds out Miu and Sousuke's wedding will be held soon and he'll soon see Mako again and a bunch of surprises are in store for those two and the rest of those two prior and during the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**The Lord's True Heart Pt. 1**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Guest Starring:**

**Sousuke Esumi and Miu Suto**

**Spoilers: Surprises await at Sousuke and Miu's Wedding**

**Takeru/Mako**

**This takes place after the Shinkengers defeat Doukoku**

**3 months had passed since the Shinkengers defeated Doukoku and the Shinkengers have went their separate ways. Takeru was at the mountains as Shinken Red trying to master a new power but soon he got an unexpected phone call. He powered down and answered his Shodo Phone.**

**"Hello?" Takeru answered.**

**"Hey Takeru its your pal Sousuke." Sousuke replied.**

**"It's been a while, whats with the call?" Takeru asked.**

**"Remember the wedding me and Miu were gonna have? Well we wanted to wait till you guys defeated the Gedoshuu before we had it so I heard from Jii you guys defeated him a little while ago." Sousuke replied.**

**"Yea, so when you planning on having that wedding?" Takeru asked.**

**"Next Saturday, make sure you get the rest of your team to come, it's gonna be awesome! The food isn't going to be eggs!" Sousuke exclaimed.**

**Takeru chuckled a little.**

**"So whos going to be your best man? Hiroto?" Takeru asked.**

**"I told Hiroto since you're a lord and all you should be best man." Sousuke replied.**

**"Wise choice." Said Takeru as he chuckled a little.**

**"Hiroto was jealous for a bit but he soon got over it, well I'm hungry now so I'm going to see if Miu can make me something good to eat, I hope you and the other Shinkengers will go to the wedding, see ya!" Said Sousuke.**

**"See you" Takeru replied.**

**"Oh yea I forgot to tell you, Miu wants Kotoha and Mako to be her bridemaids along with Saki." Said Sousuke.**

**"Mako..."Takeru replied.**

**"Yea...Mako...Well just make sure you let her and Kotoha know, oh and Miu says hi." Said Sousuke.**

**"Tell her I said hi too." Takeru replied.**

**"Will do, I'm getting really hungry now so I'm going to go eat, see you at the wedding." Said Sousuke as he hung up.**

**"Later" Takeru replied as he hung up.**

**Later that night Takeru called all the Shinkengers informing them about Sousuke and Miu's wedding.**

**He called Genta, Kaoru, Ryunnosuke, Chiaki, and Kotoha and they all told him they were going and were thrilled to hear the news.**

**After he finished talking with Kotoha he then stopped and thought about Mako.**

**"Well I have to call her, talking to her through the phone will feel different this time since one its a wedding which will make her really excited and two this will be the first time her and I will see each other since defeating Doukoku." Takeru thought to himself.**

**He then dialed her number.**

**After waiting several beeps she didn't answer and Takeru decided to hang up.**

**Just before he hung up somebody answered, it was Mako.**

**"Hello?" She answered.**

**Some sweat started to drip down his face.**

**"Hello, it's me" Takeru answered.**

**"Hey, long time no talk" Mako replied.**

**"Have you heard about Miu and Sousuke's wedding?" Takeru answered.**

**"Of course, are you going?" Mako asked.**

**"Of course! I mean of course" Takeru replied as he tried to stay cool.**

**Mako secretly smiled.**

**"I heard you're going to be Sousuke's best man, that's great, I'm sorry I can't talk much longer at the moment because I'm in the middle of dinner with my mother and father but I'm going to be flying back to Japan in a week, I hope I can see you and the other Shinkengers and Go-ongers there when I arrive at the airport" Said Mako.**

**"Ok, that's fine, sorry to bother you... we'll see you then" Takeru replied.**

**Mako secretly smiled again.**

**"It's ok, bye Takeru" Said Mako.**

**"See you" Takeru replied as both of them hung up.**

**Takeru went and sat down and brought out his Lion origami to play with to try and relax.**

**"You think she'll be happy to see me?" Takeru asked the lion origami.**

**The lion origami nodded.**

**"Good boy" Takeru replied as he smiled and rubbed it's head.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**The Lord's True Heart Pt. 2**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: Surprises await at Sousuke and Miu's Wedding**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**This takes place after Takeru informed his team about Sousuke and Miu's Wedding**

**It was the day that Mako was expected to be back in Japan and Takeru was getting kind of impatient. The rest of the Shinkengers and Kaoru have greeted each other and soon met at Takeru's mansion before they head out.**

**"Taka Chan long time no see!" Said Genta as he jumped on Takeru's back.**

**"Good to see you too now can you please get off me?" Takeru replied.**

**"Sure thing Tono" Genta replied as he got off him.**

**Then Chiaki went and greeted Takeru.**

**"Hey, I hope you haven't gotten rusty at fighting." Chiaki joked.**

**"You still have a ways to go." Takeru replied as he grinned.**

**Kotoha then went to Takeru and gave him a red wool sweater that had his fire kanji sewed on.**

**"Tono Sama long time no see! My sister and I made this sweater for you, I hope you like it" Said Kotoha.**

**"I do, thank you" Takeru replied.**

**Kaoru and Tanba then appeared and greeted Takeru.**

**"Takeru, I hope you been well" Said Kaoru.**

**"I have, thank you" Takeru replied.**

**"You have responsibilities as a lord, I hope you been handling them well." Said Tanba.**

**"Of course" Takeru replied as he saw Kaoru about to hit Tanba in the head with a fan but decided to hold back.**

**Ryunosuke went and bowed down in front of Takeru.**

**"Tono! It's very nice to see you again!" Said Ryunosuke.**

**"Yes it's been a while" Said Takeru as he went and shook Ryunosuke's hand.**

**"Where are the Go-ongers? They should be here by now" Said Chiaki.**

**As soon as he said that everyone heard a loud car horn. As they turned to look they saw the Go-onger's Ginjiro pull up in front of the mansion.**

**The door swung opened and Bomper rolled out.**

**"Bom Bom! Nice to see everyone! Everybody ready?" Bomper asked.**

**Everybody nodded and got on.**

**All the Shinkengers and Go-ongers greeted each other and Takeru introduced all the Go-ongers to Kaoru and Tanba.**

**"Hey Hey! is she really your mother?" Hanto asked Takeru.**

**"Technically yes but don't get any ideas" Takeru replied as everyone chuckled.**

**"Hey Sousuke you guys didn't come at Mach Speed" Takeru scolded Sousuke as he went up to him.**

**"Haha I just want to see how long you could wait to see Mako" Sousuke replied as he smirked.**

**"Hey not so loud okay?" Takeru told Sousuke.**

**"Everybody knows you like her, hmmm... doesn't that sound familiar? Tono" Sousuke replied.**

**Takeru then had a facepalm moment.**

**"Yes! Time to be there at Mach Speed!" Sousuke exclaimed as he started up the Ginjiro.**

**"Sousuke not too fast, remember you got a ticket last time?" Said Miu.**

**"Fine, just so I can see how patient Takeru can be" Sousuke replied as he smirked again.**

**Takeru ignored him as he sat down and looked out a window thinking about how he'll react to seeing Mako as the Ginjiro took off.**

**Little do the Shinkengers and Go-ongers know there has been a mysterious creature watching them and has now followed them through the sewers to the airport.**

**Kaoru then went to where Takeru was sitting and sat down beside him.**

**"Are you still thinking about her?" Kaoru asked.**

**"I guess you know too, since you're family I guess I can tell you, yes I have been thinking bout her" Takeru replied.**

**"You shouldn't overthink it, just be yourself" Said Kaoru.**

**"I really got to get use to hearing you say things like that" Takeru replied as he smiled.**

**Kaoru smiled.**

**"Well you will eventually, I've also heard from Hikoma that you have been attempting to master a new power." Said Kaoru.**

**"Yes, in order to do so I need incredible amounts of Mojikara but I haven't had enough strong emotions to bring out that much Mojikara" Takeru replied.**

**"I've seen some different emotions from you lately so I wouldn't worry too much" Kaoru replied as she smiled.**

**"I guess" Takeru replied as he looked out the window.**

**"Truly a sight to behold witnessing our lord bonding with his mother." Said Ryunosuke sitting a distance away from Takeru and Kaoru.**

**"That's still weird for me" Genta replied as Chiaki, Gunpei, Hanto, and Hiroto agreed and nodded.**

**"I think it's sweet to see" Said Kotoha.**

**"Me too" Renn replied as he was fixing up some treats to give to Mako.**

**"Hey Miu, how would Mako react when she sees Takeru again?" Saki asked Miu.**

**"It's obivious she and Takeru have feelings for each other, it's better to let whatever they have unfold on it's own" Miu replied.**

**"It'll be really interesting to see" Said Sousuke as he made a left turn to the road that leads directly to the airport.**

**Meanwhile underground from the Ginjiro.**

**"Soon I'll take away what matters most to you 19th head of Shiba Clan, very soon..." The Mystery creature said to itself as it's eyes glowed red.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**The Lord's True Heart Pt. 3**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: Surprises await at Sousuke and Miu's Wedding**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**This takes place at the airport where Mako is expected to arrive.**

**The Shinkengers and Go-ongers have just arrived at the airport and were awaiting the arrival of Mako. Everybody made Takeru hold the sign that would let her know her parties were here.**

**"Why do I have to hold this?" Takeru asked.**

**"It's because you're the most qualified" Sousuke replied as he smiled and patted Takeru on the shoulder.**

**Genta had a platter of sushi ready to give to Mako while Saki and Renn prepared a box of full of cupcakes.**

**A few moments later they can see Mako coming down the exit ramp with her luggage.**

**Takeru's eyes widened.**

**Mako noticed the sign and then saw Takeru and smiled.**

**Takeru tried to smile back but he started to blush a little.**

**Mako made her way towards the group while Miu, Saki, Kaoru, and Kotoha ran towards her to give her hugs.**

**Genta saw the look on Takeru's face and just grinned.**

**"Mako Chan, I've made this platter of my signature sushi just for you" Said Genta as he showed her the platter.**

**"Thank you Genta" Mako replied.**

**"Mako we have made these cupcakes for you" Said Saki.**

**"Thanks you two these look great" Mako replied.**

**"You must be tired, here we'll take your luggage to the Ginjiro, right? Sousuke?" Said Miu as she stepped on Sousuke's foot.**

**"Ow! I mean yes of course, Gunpei! Hanto! Let's get the luggage" Sousuke replied as he, Gunpei, and Hanto started to take the luggage out of the airport to the Ginjiro.**

**Miu, Saki, and Kaoru followed along and Kotoha too as Miu winked to Kotoha to signal her to come along to leave Takeru and Mako alone.**

**"And we'll go get you some refereshments, Hiroto you're paying" Said Genta.**

**"Hymph... fine, let's go" Hiroto replied as he, Genta, Ryunosuke, Renn, and Chiaki walked off leaving Takeru and Mako sitting by a window.**

**The mysterious creature from before has now hid itself by a water fountain next to Takeru and Mako.**

**"So how have you been?" Takeru asked.**

**"Good, how bout you?" Mako replied.**

**"Good...good" Takeru replied.**

**As those two were talking the mysterious creature was plotting it's evil plan waiting for Takeru to completely be weakened by Mako.**

**"Takeru, I brought something back for you" Said Mako.**

**"What is it?" Takeru asked as he began to blush a little.**

**Mako reached her hand in one of her pockets and brought out a red hand made scarf.**

**"I made it myself, I hope you like it." Said Mako as she then handed it to Takeru.**

**"It's nice thank you" Takeru replied as he put it on.**

**After he puts it on he noticed some pink-colored words were sewed onto the scarf and it said: "Don't forget about me"**

**"Of course I won't" Takeru thought to himself.**

**As he was thinking that Mako then kissed him on the cheek and smiled.**

**Takeru then froze, at this point he was almost paralyzed.**

**"Now's my chance" The mysterious creature said to itself as he sprung from the water fountain and grabbed hold of Mako.**

**The mysterious creature appears to be a blue serpent humanoid creature with gold armor with a sharp spear like tail.**

**Everybody in the airport started to run.**

**Genta and the other guys heard enough of Mako from a distance and quickly ran back to her and Takeru.**

**Takeru finally came back to reality and brought out his Shodo Phone to henshin into Shinken Red.**

**As Takeru was about to henshin the serpent creature bit Mako in the neck.**

**"NO!!!" Takeru yelled.**

**Mako then became unconcious.**

**"Shiba Takeru, Shinken Red, you destroyed many of my Gedoshuu brothers, now it's your time to suffer" Said the serpent creature.**

**"Who are you? What do you want?" Takeru asked.**

**"My name is Shiyoukai, I have taken the oppurtunity to take away what matters most to you, this woman, I have injected her with my deadly poison, she will die in a matter of days unless you bring to me that secret disk you been trying to master and the rest of your arsenal as Shinken Red to warehouse 13 in two days, in the meantime I will hold on to this woman and watch her suffer" Shiyoukai replied as he whipped his sharp tail at Takeru.**

**Takeru was able to dodge it but by the time he recovered Shiyoukai was already gone.**

**A few moments later the rest of the Shinkengers and Go-ongers arrived at the scene of the incident seeing Takeru down on his knees pounding his fist on the ground.**

**"Takeru wheres Mako? Did something happen to her?" Sousuke asked.**

**"This Gedoshuu...Took her" Takeru replied.**

**"It can't be, we defeated the Gedoshuu!" Ryunosuke replied out of shock.**

**"She was injected by his poison, she'll die if I don't surrender my powers to him in two days, he was such a blur that I couldn't even henshin in time" Takeru replied.**

**"We'll get her back" Chiaki said as he put his hand on Takeru's shoulder.**

**"That bastard!" Gunpei yelled.**

**"We need a plan to get her back" Said Kotoha.**

**"That guy isn't going to get away with this" Miu said as she and Sousuke looked at each other and nodded.**

**"I'm already thinking of one, I'm just going to need some time" Takeru replied as he got off the ground.**

**"You've got two days, that should be plenty of time" Said Hiroto.**

**All of them went and walked back to the Ginjiro as Takeru was staring at his scarf not being able to take his eyes off the words sewed on.**

**"Don't forget about me"**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**The Lord's True Heart Pt. 4**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: Surprises await at Sousuke and Miu's Wedding**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**This takes place after Shiyoukai poisoned and captured Mako from the airport.**

**Several hours has passed since Mako was captured and Shiyoukai has taken Mako down in the sewers. Mako was laying down on the concrete floor alone still suffering from the poison but she finally regained consciousness.**

**"Where am I?" She weakly said.**

**"You are in my care now or should I say suffering" Shiyoukai replied as he came out of the sewer water.**

**"You won't get away with this...my friends will come... and defeat you" Mako weakly replied.**

**"I really do enjoy watching you struggle, soon the 19th head of Shiba Clan will bow before me" Shiyoukai answered.**

**"Takeru would never do that!" Mako replied with a little more energy than before.**

**"Save your breath, you're going to need it" Shiyoukai replied as he jumped back into the sewer water.**

**"Takeru..." Said Mako as she becomes more weak from the posion and cannot move.**

**The Shinkengers and Go-ongers were at Takeru's mansion sulking over what has happened.**

**"That bastard better not be causing more harm to Nee-San" Said Chiaki as he clenched his fist.**

**"He wants me, this is all my fault" Takeru replied.**

**"It's not, it's another bitter Gedoshuu trying to extract revenge, just didn't know he would do something like this" Kaoru replied.**

**"****It pains me to know of the pain she is going through right now after coming back to Japan" Said Jii as Tanba nodded.**

**"Poor Mako" Said Saki.**

**"Tono! We still have a few days, please cooperate with us to create a plan to save her" Ryunosuke said to Takeru.**

**"I'm going to the mountains." Takeru replied as he left the room.**

**Genta was about to go after him but Hiroto stopped him.**

**"Let him be, he'll be back" Said Hiroto.**

**Takeru is now in the mountains as Shinken Red.**

**"I need to get you back Mako" Takeru thought to himself as he holds on the secret red disk he has been trying to master.**

**The disk started to flash a little red light.**

**"I'm not going to let you die, I'm going to rescue you, I want to protect you" Said Takeru as he unsheathed his Shinkenmaru.**

**"Like you said...your life is in my hands!" Takeru called out as he split a boulder in half with his Shinkenmaru.**

**The secret disk started to glow stronger and Takeru noticed the strong red light.**

**"This power...I think I can harness it now" Takeru said to himself.**

**Back at the mansion Kotoha was playing her flute outside.**

**"Mako, you're like a sister to me, we'll bring you back" Kotoha thought to herself.**

**"That's a sad song" Said Saki as she came outside.**

**"Yea, just thinking about Mako" Kotoha replied.**

**Saki then grabbed her cheeks and tugged them a little.**

**"Smile smile, we won't get anything done if we're down all the time right?" Said Saki.**

**Kotoha then smiled and nodded.  
**

**Inside the mansion Renn was helping the Kurokos fix up some treats to try and cheer up everyone while Genta was outside trying to make sushi to get his mind to relax.**

**"Bleh! don't make sushi at a time like this, it'll taste terrible" Said Chiaki as he puts down his half-eaten sushi.**

**"Sorry, poor Mako Chan" Genta replied as he looked towards the ground.**

**"Right now let's just wait for Takeru to come back" Said Kaoru.**

**"Yeah" Chiaki replied.**

**Inside the mansion Miu was next to Sousuke with her head on his shoulder while Hiroto, Hanto, Gunpei, and Ryunosuke was sitting across from them.**

**"I think we should all devise a plan" Said Gunpei.**

**"But Takeru isn't back yet" Hanto replied.**

**"This whole situation has become personal for him, just give him some time, he'll know what to do" Hiroto replied.**

**Everybody around him nodded.**

**Just then Takeru came back.**

**"Tono!" said Jii as he was the first to welcome him back as everyone gathered.**

**"You seem like a different person from before" Said Sousuke.**

**"I've got the plan" Said Takeru with a serious look.**

**Everyone around him nodded as they all gathered around him to hear about it.**

**In the sewers Mako's condition became worse as she started to have black spots on her face and she was coughing as the posion has spreaded throughout her bloodstream.**

**"You see, I don't like rushing through my killings, the best part for me is watching my victims die a painful death" Said Shiyoukai.**

**Mako just glared at him as he laughs.**

**Two days have passed and the Ginjiro just arrived and pulled up at warehouse 13.**

**The door swung open and only Takeru walked out.**

**"Oh? Not going to get any help from your comrades? Doesn't matter, you will be reduced to nothing anyways" Said Shiyoukai as he held on to the weakened Mako.**

**"I'm going to surrender my powers to you now." Said Takeru as he brought out his Shodo Phone, Shinkenmaru, Inromaru, and all the disks he had in his possession.**

**"You're in terrible condition right now Mako, don't worry, you'll be alright soon" Takeru thought to himself.**

**He walked forward and placed them on the ground in front of Shiyoukai.**

**Ryunosuke's dragon origami has been secretly hiding behind some empty gas tanks.**

**"Excellent, now bow down before me you pathetic excuse for a lord" Said Shiyoukai.**

**Takeru started to go down on his knees.**

**"Hahaha!!" Shiyoukai laughed.**

**Before Takeru got down on his knees, Ryunosuke's dragon origami quickly appeared and bit Shiyoukai on the back of his heel and out of nowhere the spinning wheel mode of Go-Roader GT came and delivered a head shot to Shiyoukai.**

**As Shiyoukai collapsed and let go of Mako Takeru quickly rose up and caught her in his arms.**

**"You'll be alright now, I'm going to destroy him in order to cure you" Takeru said to Mako.**

**Mako faintly nodded as she looked at Takeru.**

**Genta, Hanto, and Gunpei quickly gathered Takeru's arsenal and gave it back to him.**

**The Go-Roader GT wheel flew back in Sousuke's hand after the impact and Speedor's Engine Soul popped out of it.**

**"Doru Doru! Take that!" Speedor yelled.**

**"Great job partner!" Sousuke replied.**

**All the Shinkengers and Go-ongers appeared from hiding were also henshined as they gathered around Takeru and Sousuke.**

**"Damn you!" Shiyoukai yelled.**

**"Here, take her to the Ginjiro to rest" Takeru told Miu as she, Kotoha, Saki, and Kaoru helped Miu carry Mako to the Ginjiro.**

**"It's time to finish this" Takeru called out as the signature drum sound can be heard and the Kurokos came out and placed the Shinkenger scenery sheet behind him.**

**"Ippitsu Soujou!" Takeru called out as he brushed out his fire kanji and henshined into Shinken Red.**

**Instead of placing his usual Shinken disk on to his sword he placed the secret red disk from before and it had the "Emperor" kanji on it.**

**After he placed it onto his Shinkenmaru he brought out the Inromaru and placed it on the Shinkenmaru, he then opened it and placed the Kyoryu disk on it and closed it as he began to go through a transformation.**

**"Is that possible?" Hanto asked.**

**"I think so..." Chiaki replied.**

**As the red light glowing from Takeru disappeared Takeru became a whole new Shinken Red.**

**He was wearing a gold samurai armor set with the Shiba Clan emblem embedded on his chest, the "Truth" kanji from the Inromaru was embed on Takeru's shoulder plates and a cape version of the Hyper coat was covering his shoulders with the the Shiba clan emblem embedded on the cape, Takeru was wielding a gold and red sword that had a gold and red version of Kyoryu's head attached to the handle and a long gold blade with red details came out of its mouth and the Inromaru was placed to the side of it.**

**"Emperor Shinken Red, Going forth!" Takeru called out.**

**"Impossible!" Shiyoukai cried.**

**"Unbelievable" Said Sousuke who was stunned like everyone else.**

**Takeru then quickly went in front of Shiyoukai and grabbed him and threw him out of the warehouse.**

**Takeru slowly walked out as the rest of Shinkengers and Go-ongers looked on.**

**"You bastard!" Shiyoukai cried.**

**Takeru then raised his Emperor Kyoryumaru up in the air and spirals of fire started to surround the blade.**

**"You're done" Said Takeru as he powered up his sword.**

**"Stream of Destruction!" Takeru called out as the spirals of fire surrounding the blade merged into a large flaming version of Kyoryu and rose up and came down opening it's mouth and devoured Shiyoukai in it's flames and destroyed him leaving nothing but ashes.**

**"I guess we don't need the origami's or engines after seeing that..." Said Chiaki.**

**"Remember to remind me to never get him to use his emperor power on me" Said Sousuke as Speedor nodded.**

**"So you've finally found the key to unleashing that power" Kaoru thought to herself and smiled as she saw what happened from one of the windows of Ginjiro.**

**The posion quickly disappeared from Mako's system and she was cured.**

**She quickly swung open the door and saw Takeru in his Emperor Shinken Red form.**

**She froze and didn't say anything as all she could do was stare at him.**

**"You're alright now, Mako" Said Takeru as he powered down to his regular state and began walking torwards the guys as they all jumped on him and rubbed his head except for Hiroto who just gave him a thumbs up while all the girls smiled.**

**"Alright! We can now happily have our wedding!" Miu yelled as she jumped onto Sousuke as Sousuke was startled and caught her in his arms.**

**"Mako San, Miu San told me she wanted me to tell you she wanted you to be the maid of honour" Said Kotoha as she smiled.**

**"Really?!" Mako replied.**

**"Yes Mako" Miu replied as she gave her a thumbs up.**

**Everyone smiled and gathered around Mako happy she was alright, especially Takeru as he went and sat down inside the Ginjiro looking up and taking a deep breath as he was finally at ease.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger**

**The Lord's True Heart Pt. 5**

**(Final Chapter)**

**By: sentaifanfive**

**Spoilers: Surprises await at Sousuke and Miu's Wedding**

**Takeru/Mako**

**Guest Starring:**

**Engine Sentai Go-onger**

**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger**

**This takes place after Takeru destroyed Shiyoukai with his new Emperor Power.**

**After the Shinkengers and Go-ongers rescued Mako they all went back to Takeru's mansion to celebrate her recovery. Everyone was having a good time and Takeru just stepped outside to his backyard wanting some alone time.**

**He sat down on the wooden deck staring up at the stars and took another deep breath similar to the one he took after rescuing Mako. He then looked in his hand the Emperor Disk. Just then Mako came outside with two of the cupcakes that Renn and Saki made for her.**

**"Would you like one?" Mako asked as she sat down close to him.**

**"Sure, thank you" Takeru replied as he was handed a cupcake.**

**As he was reaching to grab it he felt Mako's hand.**

**"Your hand is warm, I'm glad you've full recovered" Said Takeru as he took the cupcake from her hand.**

**"Yes, thanks to you" Mako replied as she blushed a little.**

**As those two were eating the cupcakes Kaoru noticed those two outside and stood by the side of the door and watched.**

**Mako noticed some frosting on Takeru's upper lip so she took out a napkin and wiped it off.**

**Takeru laughed and so did Mako and that caught everyone's attention as they look from inside.**

**As she finished eating her cupcake she looked at the Emperor disk in Takeru's hand.**

**"It must have been difficult for you to master that kind of power when I was captured" She said.**

**"Actually you were the key to it" He replied as he gave her a smile.**

**She smiled back and gazed into his eyes.**

**"You are amazing" She said.**

**"You too" He replied.**

**There was a few moments of silence as those two were gazing into each other's eyes.**

**"This is something else" Genta said in awe.**

**"Truly a side we've never seen from the lord before" Said Ryunosuke as everybody nodded.**

**Takeru then stopped staring into her eyes.**

**"It's kind of cold out" He said as he took out the red hand made scarf he received from Mako and wrapped it around not only his shoulders but hers too.**

**He then put a arm around her and tugged her in closer to him as she lays her head on his shoulder.**

**Everybody watching quietly gasped.**

**"Come on you guys, just let them enjoy this beautiful night" Said Miu as everyone agreed and left them alone as Kaoru was the last one to leave who can't help but smile as she left.**

**"I'm glad you're alright" Said Takeru.**

**"I feel safe when I am with you" She calmly replied as they stare off at the stars in the dark night sky. **

**The lion origami and kame origami were playing with each other behind them.**

**It was a couple days before Miu and Sousuke's wedding and it was night time as all the Shinken and Go-on guys were hanging out at Takeru's mansion having a guy's night while the rest of the girls were at Miu's mansion having a girl's night.**

**At this time Jii decided to give Sousuke some words of wisdom.**

**"You're about to be a married man now Sousuke and we hope to make this a good night for you" Jii said as he had the Kurokos bring out several platters of Japanese gourmet food.**

**"AWESOME!!" Sousuke exclaimed as he, Hanto, and Gunpei began stuffing their faces.**

**Hiroto chuckled as Takeru grinned.**

**"These guys" Said Hiroto as he took a sip of his tea.**

**Takeru smiled and nodded.**

**Renn helped the Kurokos serve up more food as he cleaned up after the guys.**

**"I'm glad we have a mother like you Renn" Hanto replied as he finished his tempura.**

**"Our buddy Sousuke is getting married, it's a big event for us Go-ongers and the Shinkengers too." Renn replied as he took away some empty plates.**

**"By the way where are those other guys?" Hiroto asked.**

**"Oh, they'll be here soon" Hanto replied.**

**"What other guys?" Chiaki asked.**

**"They're some good friends of ours" Sousuke replied as he stuffed his mouth with more rice.**

**Then they heard a knock on the door and the Kuroko's answered the door and Jan jumped through the door as Retsu, Gou, and Ken walked in.**

**"Who are those people?" Ryunosuke asked.**

**"They're Gekirangers! They're awesome!" Sousuke replied as he went and gave Jan a jumping high-five.**

**All of them were introduced to each other and got along nicely despite Takeru finding Jan a bit odd.**

**At Miu's mansion Ran got along with the Shinken and Go-on girls.**

**"Hey Miu heres a little present for you, congratulations!" Ran said as she handed Miu a fruit basket.**

**"Thank you very much!" Miu replied as she put the fruit basket down on a table.**

**All the girls started talking about the Shinken, Go-on, and Geki guys as they raided Hiroto's collection of Sucre Hyper Cream puddings.**

**"Hey Mako have you won the lord's heart yet?" Miu asked as she winked at Mako.**

**"Ummm..." Mako replied.**

**"Takeru sure has changed ever since you came back to Japan" Said Kaoru.**

**"Really?" Mako asked.**

**"Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face when he came up with the plan to save you" Miu replied.**

**"He's always been a smart and decisive warrior" Kaoru said as she nodded and ate a scoop of pudding.**

**"You should have seen the way he finished off Shiyoukai, I wish a man was that passionate and cool in protecting me" Said Saki as she held her hands together.**

**"This Takeru person is really someone else eh?" Ran asked as she looked at Kotoha and Kotoha smiled and nodded.**

**Mako began to blush.**

**At Takeru's mansion in his backyard the guys wanted to see how Jan's Gekiwaza would match up against Takeru's Mojikara.**

**Jan henshined into GekiRed and brought out his GekiNunchaku while Takeru henshined into Shinken Red and unsheathed his Shinkenmaru.**

**The two warriors then squared off.**

**Those two sparred pretty well but then Jan decided to power up into Super GekiRed.**

**"Ok, let's see what you got, I'm really wakiwaki!" Said Jan.**

**"What's wakiwaki?" Takeru asked.**

**"Just his way of saying he's excited" Retsu replied.**

**"I believe the odds will be in my favour" Said Takeru as he showed Jan his Emperor disk.**

**"I feel a juwaan!" Jan replied.**

**"It means he's hyped" Retsu told Takeru.**

**Jii told them to finish it in the mountains since he didn't want Takeru's Emperor power to destroy the mansion.**

**Everybody chuckled a little and got on to the Ginjiro.**

**Back at Miu's mansion it seemed like everyone fell asleep except for Mako.**

**Mako was standing on the deck above the pool looking into the night sky.**

**Kaoru then walked to the deck and stood beside Mako.**

**"Alot on your mind?" Kaoru asked.**

**"Kind of, I really enjoy weddings" Mako replied.**

**"How much would you enjoy one of your own?" Kaoru asked.**

**"I don't know..." Mako replied as she smiled.**

**Kaoru smiled.**

**"It's very rare to see Takeru being gentle to someone" Said Kaoru.**

**Mako couldn't help but smile.**

**"Give him some time, he'll be making your dream come true"Said Kaoru.**

**"I'm in no rush" Mako replied as she smiled.**

**Kaoru smiled back and the both of them looked off into the night sky.**

**The sparring between Super GekiRed and Emperor Shinken Red continued as Takeru shown he had the edge over Jan and was about to unleash the "Stream of Destruction" to win but then suddenly...**

**"Hey Takeru Mako would be so impressed if she saw this!" Chiaki yelled out.**

**Takeru couldn't unleash his attack as he was blushing inside his helmet.**

**"I'm glad this isn't a real battle or we would have all lost" Ryunosuke replied as he slapped Chiaki on the back.**

**"I think he won anyways, I'm mohemohe" Jan replied as he was exhausted and powered down to his regular state.**

**"I think I'm starting to understand those phrases." Said Takeru as he powered down to his regular state and smiled as he went and shook Jan's hand.**

**After that night the two days after it just went by quick and now it is the day of the wedding.**

**Everyone was gathered at the Church, there was a magnificent wedding cake made by the Cake Shop that Saki worked at, white flowers decorated the interior and a tower of champagne was sitting next to Retsu as he was in charge of playing the piano tunes for that day.**

**Miu walked down to Sousuke with her father who is seen for the first time as Retsu plays the famous wedding tune in the background.**

**Her father gave Sousuke his nod of approval as he let go of Miu's hand as she stood beside Sousuke.**

**Gunpei, Hanto, and Renn were all crying in a sill way in which they couldn't have been more proud and happy of their leader getting married.**

**Hiroto smiled and gave his nod of approval to Sousuke while the rest of Shinkengers and Go-ongers clapped, Jan and Ken waved their hands up while Retsu. Gou, Master Shafu, Miki, Natsume, and Ran smiled and clapped.**

**Sousuke then pumped his fist in excitement.**

**"Everyone, today we are gathered today for the marriage of Miu Suto and Sousuke Esumi, Sousuke Esumi, would you take Miu Suto to be your wife? Forever and always?" Said the minister.**

**"I do... at Mach Speed" Sousuke replied as everyone chuckled.**

**"And you Miu Suto, do you take Sousuke Esumi to be your husband? Forever and always?" The minister asked.**

**"I do" She replied as she and Sousuke smiled at each other.**

**"If there is no objections to this marriage, speak now or forever these two will be united" Said the minister.**

**There were no objections.**

**Takeru then brought out the wedding rings and Sousuke put one on Miu's finger and Miu put the other one on Sousuke's finger.**

**"You may now kiss the bride" The minister said to Sousuke.**

**Sousuke then kissed Miu and everybody stood up and clapped while all the Engine holograms cheered from their partner's henshin devices that were held by the Kurokos.**

**"That's my student!" Sousuke's old racing supervisor yelled.**

**" Doru Doru! You're the best, partner!" Speedor cheered.**

**As the wedding was wrapping up everybody went outside as Miu was about to toss her bouquet of flowers into the air.**

**She then tossed it into the air, as it was coming down it looked like Kotoha or Saki had the best chance of catching it but Mako came out of nowhere and caught it.**

**Everybody clapped.**

**Takeru just smiled and chuckled at her.**

**Mako smiled back.**

**"That Nee-San" Said Chiaki as he folded his arms and smiled.**

**"There is going to be another wedding soon" Said Genta as he smiled and slapped Takeru on the back.**

**Takeru looked away blushing a little.**

**Later that day everyone gathered at a giant ball room.**

**Renn was serving people cake as Retsu played a slow tune on the piano to wrap up the night.**

**Everyone paired up, Sousuke danced with Miu as he was holding her waist and she had her head lay on his shoulder, Saki danced with Hiroto, Miki danced with Master Shafu, Jan danced with Natsume,Ran danced with Ken, and Takeru then held Mako as she laid her head on his shoulder.**

**Gunpei, Hanto, and Gou were stuffing their faces at the buffet section, Kaoru, Tanba, and Jii just watched everyone dance, Ryunosuke fell asleep on Bomper as the Kurokos were holding on to the Go-ongers henshin devices with the Engine holograms watching everyone dancing and having a good time.**

**Takeru then put his mouth to the side of Mako's ear.**

**"Mako, it's my turn to give you something" Said Takeru.**

**"What is it?" Mako replied as she started to blush.**

**"I'm going to make your dream come true" Takeru replied as he took out a small black box.**

**Mako couldn't believe it.**

**Takeru got down on one knee as a spotlight shone down on Takeru and Mako.**

**He opened the box and everyone was in awe.**

**In the box was a shiny silver ring that had a diamond on the top.**

**"Mako, I was able to find myself during the most difficult times because of you, I wouldn't have become stronger if it wasn't for you, I realized my true power because of your power, Mako Shiraishi...will you marry me?" Takeru proposed.**

**Everyone gasped.**

**Mako lost it and started crying and had her hands to her mouth.**

**Takeru face spelled out nothing but confidence.**

**As she gathered herself she began to speak.**

**"Yes my lord, I will" She replied as she smiled and wiped some tears from her eyes.**

**Takeru smiled as he got up and got out a hanker chief and wiped the tears away from her eyes then putting the ring on her finger before embracing her.**

**Everyone around them clapped.**

**"I didn't think he had it in him to do something like this" Said Chiaki as Kotoha just smiled.**

**"Looks like it will be a long time till you can surpass him" Ken joked.  
**

**"He sure is something else, man!"Said Gou as he did his signature tap to his forehead.**

**Jii, Tanba, and Ryunosuke cried while everyone else smiled and looked on.**

**"You're awesome Taka Chan!" Genta yelled.**

**Mako then looked directly at Takeru and the couple then kissed as everyone continued to watch and clap.**

**THE END**


End file.
